1. Field of the Application
The present application relates generally to machine tools, and more particularly to a machine tool having an automatic tool changer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Machine tools are used to machine parts by using cutting tools, such as an endmill, for example. Machine tools may be manually operated, mechanically automated, or digitally automated via computer numerical control (CNC). One type of machine tool is a milling machine. Milling machines can perform a vast number of operations, some very complex, such as slot and keyway cutting, planing, drilling, diesinking, rabbetting, routing, etc.
In recent years, micro-manufacturing systems have become desirable, along with the idea that small, high precision parts should be machined on small, high performance machine tools. Multiple types and sizes of tools are typically used to machine a single part. Thus, milling machines often include tool changers for the automatic exchange of tools within the machine. For a high volume manufacturing setup, having an efficient tool changer is very important. Furthermore, it is important that the physical implementation of the tool changer does not interfere with other important attributes of the machine tool, such as operator access, pallet changer access, and machine structural requirements. Many prior art tool changers are limited in the functions they can perform and the precision they provide. For example, many prior art tool changers can only be accessed from one side of the tool magazine, thereby preventing the operator from safely changing a broken tool while the machine is in operation, or create hindrances when an operator tries to access areas of the machine. Further, in other prior art tool changers, the tools must be removed by an automatic arm that swaps tools from the spindle, which creates the need for an excessive number of parts in the machine tool, which reduces the robustness of the tool-changer and consequently the machine tool as a whole. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a machine tool with an improved, simplified, and more efficient automatic tool changer having fewer moving elements and reduced costs, but able to accommodate a large number of tools.
These as well as other aspects and advantages will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art by reading the following detailed description, with reference where appropriate to the accompanying drawings. Further, it should be understood that the embodiments described in this summary and elsewhere are intended to illustrate the invention by way of example only.